Moontrimmer
by so.cordial.so.rotten
Summary: What if all you wanted out of life was to be given the chance to try out for the Holyhead Harpies. But when your neurotic mother has different plans, you're stuck laying around a house just like your own, trying to stay out of the way of two witches.
1. Weddings

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters and settings belong to JK Rowling not me._

_AN: Okay here's the new beta-ed chapter. I would like to thank my lovely beta reader, DarkSaber3434, for beta reading this for me :). Let the story commence!_

* * *

On a glorious January afternoon, the kind where the sun is set just right in the sky so the snow twinkles like sugared cakes, there was a wedding. But there was something strange happening inside the grand hall full of guests. None were eager, no tears fell from eyes, and no gasps at the beauty of the decor could be heard. There was only quiet coming from the onlookers. Few sounds broke the strained and seemingly haunting silence.

The shuffle of feet as impatience began to take its toll.

The twang of a tuning organ as the organist checked her instrument.

The rustle of bridesmaids' dresses as girls outfitted in lavender tones shifted restlessly.

And the most heart breaking noise was the lone sniffle and a cough echoed through the cavernous chapel. The young bride stood in front of the altar with an elegant and flowing pearl white dress that hugged around her body. A sheer lace veil fell gently against her neck and back until it reached the finely set flagstones of the floor. Small, almost invisible tears ran down her flawless face.

The whole hall sat in a calm and knowing manner except the bride's father, who was red in the face and fuming. Her mother held a grimace on her face. Both of them staring down who they thought would be there future in-laws.

"Where is that damn boy, Lucius!" the red faced man gave a shout that cut through the air, now a mix of tension, like a piercing blade.

But Lucius, adorned in his best black dress-robes, said nothing. His wife, Narcissa, could see that behind his wordless response was a fountain of fury and embarrassment. Four times this had happened and she could see it: history repeating itself again and again. How could they have trusted him alone...

* * *

Thick emerald green curtains had been drawn over the windows, keeping out the blinding winter sun that would have been pouring through the fine glass. A sharp zipping noise floated across the room. Mounted on the wall a large clock's little door opened to show a miniature golden Snitch popping in and out to announce the time, eleven o'clock.

Draco Malfoy laid on his bed reading a _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ magazine while balancing his practice Quaffle on his forehead. He was in a daze, not really paying attention to reading. With his lack of concentration the Quaffle balanced on his forehead began to teeter dangerously, until it rolled from his head and hit the lushly carpeted floor. He sat up and threw the magazine across the room, watching it ricochet off a black, wing backed chair and hit the floor as well.

With a large sigh, Draco rolled over on his monstrous sized bed right onto the top of a small square invitation.

"What..." He pulled the now crumpled piece of parchment from under his torso and examined it. He pulled it open and stared at the lavender colored tulips and holly berries gracefully hand painted on the front. His eyes traveled to the elegant writing in the middle of the invitation.

_On January 25th 2003, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy cordially invite you to witness the joining of Merriweather Arthurson and Draco Malfoy in matrimony. _

Draco scoffed at the words written before him. He had read these words so many times before, the name before his was the only thing to change, Prudence Lowe, Olive Livingston, and Adaline Worthens. They were just names written down on a mere piece of parchment. They meant nothing to him, and this was just another name to add to the collection.

He loosened his purple tie, unclasped the black cloak of his dress robes, and kicked off his shiny, stiff shoes.

It would just be another day. His father would burst in kicking and screaming that Draco had, yet again, missed his own wedding. Then he would go into an endless rant on the case that Draco was far too old, almost twenty-four in fact, not to be married. And now that had been the fourth girl he left standing at the altar, no one would want to marry him.

The list of things in his father's angry speeches would go on forever, until he got tired of Draco's 'ungrateful stare' and he would storm out of the room. Then Draco would walk on egg shells around him doing as he asked or staying late at the office, anything to avoid him.

He would come any minute now, storming back from the hall raging and cursing. If Draco was lucky he'd be able to see his father hex a passing house-elf. But Lucius never came. The Quidditch clock zipped hour after hour...there was nothing. No raging, no cursing, or hexing, nothing at all.

It wasn't until after ten o'clock that night that Draco dared to step foot out of his room. A man had to eat sometime.

He crept down the hall and then down the flights of stairs from his room to the kitchen his mother used only when she felt like baking pies for him and his father. Draco rifled through the stocked cabinets until he pulled out a custard tart. He jumped with the treat halfway in his mouth when he heard a crash. The drops of slush still clinging to the window had captured bits of down. A little, black bird lay dead on the sill, its feathers glistening in the winter moonlight.

Everything seemed to go on like that for days. There wasn't a movement that his father could make that didn't make Draco flinch.

When he went to work with his father he carefully filled out each form to impeccable standings. At home during meals he kept his etiquette skills in check. Making sure to pull out the chair for his mother, excuse himself from the table, and not pick at his food up with his fingers. He didn't want to risk doing anything that could cause his father's fuse to blow

A week later Narcissa found her husband in his study deep in thought, pouring over a disorganized stack of parchment, mostly letters and written notes and plans.

"Lucius what are you doing?" her voice was soft. She didn't dare ask the question any other way but softly. There was already a mixture of frustration and rage apparent on his face.

"No one Narcissa," he groaned, "not a single wizard will have their daughter subjected to the boy."

"What?"

"Look at this letter from Carmish! 'I am sorry Lucius, but after what I heard from Arthurson I will not let my young Annalise anywhere near that charming, heart-breaker of a son you harbor!' Can you believe that!"

"Lucius dear," Narcissa said picking up and unfinished letter to another father and potential bride and read it over, "you sound too desperate."

"I am desperate, Cissa! I'm not going to live forever. And honestly I see no future for the boy now, not after four brides."

"We could always try for another?" Narcissa said lightly, placing her hand on her stomach while trying not to sound too serious about it. Lucius looked up at her and snorted at her.

"You don't honestly think that that's an option anymore?"

Narcissa turned a little pink and huffed. "Well then Lucius, I don't know what else to say to you. You'll just have to continue at this rate until you've completely lost it!" And with that last note Narcissa turned sharply on her head and stomped out of the study. She wasn't in bed when Lucius had entered their room later that night.

* * *

"Mum," Draco said to his mother laying next to him in his bed, "do you think he'll ever forgive me for this?"

"Honestly? Not until your glowing, little wife pops out the first grandson."

"Brilliant," he mumbled and rolled over to face out the window.


	2. Friends

Lucius sat in the dim study staring at two men sitting opposite him. One man bulky and grizzled and dark the other blond and slim. Both were pondering the question he had just asked. Misters Olek Yager and Adrien Pierpont both looked at each other.

"What do you say Adrien my good man?" Lucius asked to the slim man, "And you Olek?" he said to the grizzled one. The men looked at each other again this time greed and competition burning in their eyes.

"Why don't you just pick my daughter for your son and get this over with," said Pierpont directing his comment towards Olek Yager.

"Do you believe your own is better than mine? _My_ lovely Lule?" Yager hissed back, "we have a deal Lucius!" Yager grabbed Lucius Malfoy by the hand and shook it.

Pierpont could have killed old Yager with the look in his eyes. "Sounds fine to me," he said and shook Lucius's hand as well.

"Excellent," Lucius grinned.

* * *

Winter had slowly melted into spring, almost painfully slow for Draco. By now his father should have forgotten about what he had done. Should be welcoming the next girl into his home. But this fault was different, it seemed to stick with him somehow. Any time Draco would speak his father would give him a sharp or disgusted look. Even if the topic was as simple and meaningless as what flowers his mother had planned to plant in the gardens. This was a sign for Draco to stay out of the way, out of the firing path, out of sight. There was only one thing he could do to be out of the house all night and stuck in his room all day and a lot of mead and firewhiskey was required.

Draco and his friend Blaise Zabini sat in the Leaky Cauldron. The blond was sure that this was the only place his father would not come looking for him. He took another shot of firewhiskey.

"You know, where does he get off?" Draco slurred slightly causing Blaise to laugh.

"Well, you stood her up Drake. Not much Malfoy honor in that."

"Yeah but it's been te-tr-three months. You'd think he'd b'over it," Draco let another shot slide down his throat letting the intense burn flood him and warm his icy insides.

"Well from what my mother tells me no one will have their lovely daughters near you. What with your heart-breaking tendencies," Blaise said laughing, trying to cheer up his sour looking mate. Draco pushed his glass toward the bartender who poured him another.

"Well think of it this way. I've gotten my money's worth out of those dress robes from the first one."

Draco glared at his friend at first and then a smile cracked slowly across his lips. The smile soon became full blown laughter and Draco fell to the floor, rolling around and clutching his sides. Blaise hoisted his up.

"I think you've had enough mate, it wasn't that funny. Let's get you home." Before Blaise could pull him away from the bar, Draco downed the last shot that was put in front of him. Draco made to put the glass back on the counter but missed and it shattered on the cold stone floor of the pub.

"Bloody Merlin, Drake," Blaise hissed as he threw an extra galleon to the barkeep.

Blaise pushed Draco out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor and disappeared the same way he had come, engulfed in a flash of green flames.

A rather small house elf hurried over to Draco with a worried look on her face.

"Young master Malfoy is late for dinner, Mistress has told Berra to find you. And Berra has. Hurry to the dinning hall, Master is not very happy, or is happy. Berra is not sure."

The little house elf pulled Draco along with her, trying to magically straighten out the creases of his shirt and remove the stains from the bottles of mead. Draco stumbled slightly and was very nearly sick all over the floor. He was only able to straighten his back and pushed through the doors with the help of Berra behind him.

He noisily plopped down into his seat as his parents were sipping on their soup. Narcissa had a small look of relief on her perfected face but Lucius was a different emotion all together.

"How kind of you to join us Draco," Lucius hissed and pulled the spoon to his lips. A bowl of soup had appeared on the table in front of Draco and the smell of it was making him nauseous.

"I had an interesting meeting this afternoon."

"Oh?" both Draco and Narcissa asked, Draco trying to slide a spoonful of the orange-y liquid into his mouth.

"Yes, it should be a very... advantageous summer season," said Lucius chuckling. This caused Draco to laugh as well and hiccup into his bowl.

"Draco? Are you feeling well?" Narcissa asked her son, reaching her hand across the table.

"Mm-hmm," Draco mumbled and he, for some reason or another, tried to salute her. But his hand hit the bridge of his nose rather than his forehead. Narcissa sat wide eyed.

"I think you should excuse yourself, dear," she said hastily, in hopes that Lucius had not noticed Draco's state yet.

"'Scuse me," Draco said. He rose not to steadily, luckily Berra was there to help him to his room. Once the pair reached the third floor Draco bolted for the bathroom and stuck his head into the toilet.

"Berra will bring young master Malfoy some tea," she listened as Draco was sick again, "and perhaps a potion for the headache you is having later," the elf disappeared from the room. The only sound that filled Draco's ears now was his own retching.

* * *

Narcissa rushed into Madame Malkin with an emergency on her hands. She hadn't found herself a party dress for her 'surprise' birthday celebration Lucius had been planning. Ever since mid April Lucius had been in much lighter spirits. Smiling at her before they fell asleep, serving her breakfast on the veranda on Sunday mornings, even dancing with her in the ballroom as the victrola played softly in the background. Although the fact that Draco was never home anymore didn't hurt either.

But that, that was another problem entirely. She and Blaise Zabini had far too often had to carry Draco up to his room in the middle of the night because he couldn't even see straight let alone walk. After Lucius would leave for work she could hear Draco's retching echo down the hall. It pained her to see her son put himself through this and she was sure her husband got some kind of reassurance from it. She was sure Lucius liked to see that Draco was punishing himself.

Narcissa shook her head and tore through the rack of lovely gowns. She had made Draco promise her, but of course at the mention of a promise Draco had hissed, "and we all know how you make your promises. Done or dead."

She then had slapped him sheer across the face. "Don't you ever..." but her voice had become weak and she whispered, "you are to show up to the party looking the part of absolute excellence," and with that she stormed into the fireplace.

It was in that state she had found herself now, frustrated and seething, ready to pounce on even poor old Madame Malkin who was only there to serve her. The rage had built up to her eyes now and tears were sure to flow down her pretty, made up face.

"Cissy?" a familiar voice questioned from between the rack of light traveling robes. Narcissa turned to see the most welcoming and wondrous sight.

"Dora!" she squealed. A slight but luminous woman scurried over to where Narcissa stood and wrapped her arms around her. Narcissa's hands dug into the womans lustrous brown curls that had been tied back with a cream colored ribbon.

Aldora Valcon, then Aldora Marlinby, was Narcissa's oldest friend. The pair had first met at Hogwarts when they were eleven and had been inseparable ever since. That was until Voldemort had first over taken the wizarding world. Aldora's husband, Mordecai Valcon, brought his family into hiding because he knew he would be asked to join the Deatheaters. He knew he would refuse. And then he would die.

The best friends had met very few time since then but now it was all over. It had been over for quite sometime. And Aldora now stood before her, still the picture of joy only older and weathered. Narcissa couldn't help it now, tears slid from her eyes.

"Oh don't cry on my account," Aldora said and smiled, wiping her friends tears away.

"It's not just that Dora. I think I'm loosing my mind."

"How many have you got?"

"Two," Narcissa said smiling. Aldora's question had mimicked a letter she had once sent Narcissa after the birth of her second child. 'I've got two things to loose my sanity over now' the letter had said. Narcissa wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Another child?"

"No, my husband."

Aldora snorted a little, "well I've only got one mad one that won't listen to me now."

"I'm going to have to guess little Octavia. Has she finished at Beauxbatons yet?"

"Almost and no it's not her. It's the older one, Alcina," Aldora sighed and pulled a lovely sapphire blue traveling cloak from the nearest rack and fingered the fabric. "She can't seem to make up her mind. I keep telling her that the bloody quidditch team isn't going to write her."

"Oh dear, one of those. I'm so glad my Draco is more interested in Ministry affairs. Lucius got him an internship..." Narcissa trailed off. Draco had been terminated from his position. He had been turning up to work late and drunk, not quite the front man the Ministry wants.

"That's lovely," changing the subject, Narcissa touched a corner of the traveling cloak, "are you going somewhere?"

"Ah yes. I'm taking Octavia on a trip to China this summer. You know as a gift for finishing at school. Merlin knows what Alcina is going to do. Lie about the house playing with her quaffle most likely."

Narcissa closed her eyes and smiled, "I feel the same way about Draco." She was then hit with an idea. "Dora did you get an invitation to the birthday party my husband is throwing me?"

Aldora shook her head causing Narcissa to smile even more, "Well you're invited and Mordecai and Alcina are welcome as well. Although it is short notice, tomorrow night's the party."

"I'm sure Mordy has some dress robes lying around somewhere. And since I'm here I can get Alcina a new dress... well _a_ dress."

Narcissa giggled a little and dove back into the rack of glittering dresses, Aldora at her side.

* * *

_There's chapter 2! And I'd like to thank **Alistriona** and **limecottage** for the reviews, thats what keeps me going. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can._


	3. Parties

A dark colored owl swooped down across the expansive lawn that was laid around a grand manor house. This home belonged to the Valcon family and had for many, many generations. Grand pillars rose like shadows in each corner of the architecture and its tall, numerous windows allowed its residents to look out at the sun as it rose and set everyday. The great wooden and marble structure stood almost ominously in the middle of manicured gardens, walkways, and a twisting drive that lead to the front oak doors.

The owl perched in a pear tree looking for a place of entry. Then he saw it. His aim was to land on the sill of the open kitchen window. However, as he was about to execute his plan the window was slammed shut in his face.

Alcina Valcon looked up across the sink to see she had trapped the wing of her sisters owl, Orlan. Choking on the piece of cherry pie she had just shoveled into her mouth, she quickly tired to get him free.

"What'd you bloody go and do that for?" she said whilst cradling the animal in her arms. She was gentle and scolding in the same moment, for Orlan had once been hers.

The owl shifted uncomfortably, ruffling his feathers, as if to say 'let go of me you horrid witch'. Alcina released her arms and Orlan fluttered gently to the counter. The bird used its beak to pull the letter from it's own leg and flung it in Alcina's direction.

"You used to be a nice thing," she said darkly, "look what Octavia's done with you." By this time Alcina was pointing out the little pink bows that had been tied to some of his crest feathers. She snorted.

"How very regal?" Orlan hooted loudly at her. "Yes I do think they look silly. You shouldn't let her bully you like that. You're not a dress up doll," Alcina argued, twisting away and mindlessly opening the letter from her sister at Beauxbatons. Orlan peeped up over Alcina's shoulder as if he was trying to read the letter as well. Alcina turned around quickly and swatted at him.

"Go on then. Get out of there, Ocie will be wanting to paint your talons next!" She shouted after the bird as he flew out of the kitchen window he had been caught in.

Alcina walked lightly to the parlor and plopped down into an old wing backed chair before she began to read the letter.

"Doing well here," Octavia wrote, "I'm so excited to find out where we are going Mother. Somewhere exotic I hope? And Father you're not working too hard at the Ministry are you? Only hard enough to keep those under you in order? Alcina are you sure you don't want to come with Mother and me? It would be wonderful fun-"

Alcina stopped reading. "Go?" she snickered. Be stuck with her mother and sister for three months gallivanting across foreign lands? No quaffle? There wasn't anything she'd rather do less.

Octavia would have her head stuck in that bloody love book she had found in Diagon Alley last September, quoting every chance she got. And Alcina's mother would criticize her posture and nit pick at her clothes the entire time. That was not in the agenda. The only thing she would be doing this summer was training and trying out for the Hollyhead Harpies, period. Nothing else. No matter what. End of story.

Alcina placed the letter on the side table when she heard a whooshing from down the corridor. Her mother was back from Diagon Alley. And from the crinkling and swishing that could be heard she had quite a few packages in tow.

"Alcina!" Aldora's unnerving voice traveled straight from the foyer and Alcina's shoulders sunk a little. Anytime her mother's voice reached that decibel she was either excited about something or furious. And neither were good for Alcina.

Alcina cautiously exited the parlor and glanced behind her for only a second to see her father heading down the marble stairs. My mother rushed down the hall at Alcina, her chocolate curls perfectly pulled back with a ribbon bounced at the nape of her neck.

"There you are dear, I have some wonderful news!"

As an escape route Alcina tried to creep slowly back into the parlor. The grin on Aldora's face was making her nervous, like she had found another 'suitor' for Alcina. Another of the many wizards her mother paraded around in front of her and her father. But that plan failed when she bumped into a solid figure behind her. Feeling franticly behind her, Alcina grabbed hold of her father's arm and let out her breath. She wasn't going anywhere.

"What is it mother?" Alcina asked with a smile trying to hold all of her sarcasm at it's corners.

"Well I had to go and get a traveling cloak fitted, and you know I can only trust Madame Malkin with my clothes."

Alcina's eyes glazed over, she hated when her mother began to ramble like this, "I ran into an old friend of mine, Narcissa Malfoy, I haven't seen her in ages..." Alcina grimaced seeing as her mother was on the verge of a Hogwarts variety show starring herself and best friend Narcissa. At this point Alcina had stopped listening completely, the image of herself flying around in Hollyhead dark green with that gleaming golden talon on her chest filled her thoughts and stole away all attention.

"...Going there," Aldora stopped and waited for a response from her daughter. Alcina gave her mother a funny look.

"Go where?" she asked. Aldora's eyes opened a little wider in anger

"To the Malfoy's," she said matter-of-factly and floated into the parlor. Mordecai and Alcina followed her.

The whole room seemed to have gotten darker with the announcement, it could have been just clouds floating in front of the sun, but Alcina sure it wasn't.

"Who are the Malfoy's?" she asked and her father made a strange noise as he sat down.

"You've meet them before. You were so little but-"

"You mean that boy that threw mud up my dress when I was five? The blond one?" Alcina's face twisted in disgust.

"I don't remember it happening exactly like that but yes, the blond one. Narcissa has invited us to her party and we're going, Alcina. I haven't seen her in a long time. We have some catching up to do."

"But why do _I _have to go?"

"Narcissa invited all three of us. So we're all going."

"Mother I really don't think-" But before Alcina could finish her father grumbled at her in frustration.

"Your going."

She was going because he had to go too.

* * *

Alcina pulled continuously at the frilly, purple frock her mother had gotten for her. She had no real taste for anything scrunched, glittered and spello taped to a piece of cloth. But her mother had threatened to take away her broom. Alcina had swiftly argued that she wasn't five anymore, her mother had no power on her actions. That had set off a terrible row and well... Alcina found herself in that purple contraption and her mother wore a smirk that out shone even brighter than the rhinestones around the bust line of the purple dress. At least Aldora Valcon was quiet for the time being.

"Alcina don't fidget like that. Someone's likely to thing you're ill," Aldora hissed at her daughter. Good things don't last long, apparently. Aldora strode up to the giant doors and knocked gently against ones polished finish. Alcina walked a little ways behind her mother, her father close behind her.

"You look lovely Alcie," Mordecai Valcon whispered into his daughter's ear.

"Then why am I so itchy?" she said glaring daggers at the back of her mother's head.

"Time will pass and we'll be back at home."

"Merlin I hope so."

Mordecai let out a short, booming laugh that caused Aldora to whip her head round and shush both of them sharply.

The door creaked open and there to receive their coats was the smallest house elf Alcina had ever seen.

"Welcome to the Mistress' birthday party. Berra will take your coats," the house elf said, head bowed the whole time. Aldora dumped her coat to the elf. Alcina and Mordecai did the same but with more kindness than the first member of their party.

The foyer was grand and marble with a staircase at the back and two archways leading to opposite sides of the manor. Alcina peeked into the third doorway that was tucked back, hidden partly by the staircase, as she passed. Inside she saw an elegant sitting area with tall widows and the chairs arranged around a giant fireplace.

A well dressed wizard who was waiting in the foyer motioned to the family to follow him. They were lead through the left archway through a glittering dining room and into the ball room. There near the entrance there was a smiling blond woman and a scowling blond man who Alcina assumed were Narcissa and Lucius.

"Dora! Mordecai!" Narcissa squealed slightly and hurried over to hug Aldora.

"This must be the lovely Alcina," Narcissa said taking Alcina's hand, "wouldn't you make quite the catch. Don't you think Lucius?" However her husband was not paying any attention to Alcina or her parents. He held distaste on his face and glanced across the crowd. "Lucius," Narcissa said sharply.

"Oh yes, yes dear." A common response for him now-a-days since he no longer really payed any attention to the workings of his wife.

"You should dance with our son, Draco," Narcissa smiled sweetly and Lucius gave a nod even though he was far off in thought.

Those words hit Alcina like a lighting bot. Their son! That was why she was here. Narcissa and her mother had concocted an evil plot to set her up with the Malfoy boy. She had to play it cool.

"Oh?"

Not cool enough. Alcina knew she had to escape the conversation. She had to find a way that she could excuse herself, because she certainly wasn't dancing with anyone. She had to do something her mother would notice.

She turned her head slightly so the right side of her face was concealed and gently slipped the earring from her right lobe. With the little effort of turning her head back she got her wish. Her mother instantly noticed the loss of the jewel.

"Alcina what happened to your earring?"

"Oh?" Alcina gasped dramatically, feigning surprise, as she touched her ear, "I must have lost it when we came through the door. I'll go look for it."

Lucius sighed, "I'd have Draco help you. If only he was here." That was who he had been looking for, his son. Narcissa flinched and looked to the floor. The group of parents held an array of facial expressions as Alcina scurried away squeezing the earring into her palm.

When she reached the foyer Alcina was alone but still dipped low to the ground pretending to look for her lost jewelry in case anyone was watching. She sighed heavily. Surely she couldn't keep this up forever. She had to think of other ways to stay away from the party. This made her glance over to the doorway of the sitting room and raise her brows. It was the perfect place for now she thought as she closed the door behind her. She giggled a little at what she was doing and leaned against a book shelf.

The fire place caught her attention now. It was much bigger and beautiful up close she noticed as she moved closer to it. She could now see the intricate carvings of a story being played out across the mantle. The slaying of a lion, malicious but elegant.

It was then that there was a sudden, startling green light and out of the fireplace stumbled a tall, handsome man.

"Who're you?" he slurred as his entire body shifted violently forward. Alcina recoiled as he got closer. The reeking smell of his clothes and breath wrapped around her nose and stung her eyes. She pulled her hands over her mouth.

"Have you been bathing in firewhiskey?"

The man's face curled into one of distaste. I was almost the same expression that Lucius Malfoy had worn when he had mentioned his son.

"Draco?" Alcina whispered.

"Wha? Who're you?" Draco slurred again and stumbled forward even more, landing against Alcina's shoulder.

"Draco," Alcina said in disgust as his breath hit her in the face once more. She then realized that she had the man that was wanted in the ballroom. And it was just her luck that he was slobbering drunk and wouldn't be able to stand on his own too feet let alone dance with anyone. As much as she hated to admit it to herself she knew that she should help him.

"Draco," Alcina hissed in his ear, "We need to get you upstairs. Where's your bedroom?"

"You're an awfully quick one," he said emphasizing 'quick' and swaying a little, "right this way."

He tired to walk towards the door but wobbled a little and fell into a nearby chair. Draco lifted his hand at Alcina.

"Little 'elp Dearie?"

Alcina rolled her eyes and hoisted him up next to her, Draco supported himself on her arm. Once the pair had made it across the foyer and up the stairs, which Alcina had to all but carry Draco up, she threw him on to his bed.

"Merlin you're heavy," she said rubbing her arm.

"You're not quite the feather yourself," Draco garbled back.

"_I _was carrying _you_. Do you have anything to get yourself not quite so sloshed?" Alcina sighed. She then noticed a small brown bottle that had been placed on the table next to his bed and picked it up.

"Ah my dear old friend," she mumbled as she read the label, "Draco take this." His groggy eyes turned up to her and he saw what she had in her hand. He grabbed it and emptied the entire bottle down his throat.

"You're going to be sorry you did that."

The blond had suddenly turned horribly green and his shoulders heaved and he was off the bed in a split second. His head buried in the toilet.

"Oh," Alcina shouted, "you can barely make it up the stairs but you can dash a straight line to the toilet."

"Oh my head," Draco said as he emerged a few minutes later. He leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, now finished being sick and much less plastered. He could now form coherent sentences. "Who are you?"

"That has to be the third time you've asked me that," Alcina held as amused smile on her face.

"And have you answered?"

"Not important. You have to clean yourself up and go down to you mother's party and dance with her. Preferably _before_ you father disowns you."

Draco sat back on his bed and buried his head in his hands.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Alcina said as he tipped over and sprawled out on his bed. She ripped through the wardrobe that was situated next to the door and pulled out the first pair of dress robes she found.

"Here, get dressed."

Draco lay there just looking at her, "are you going to leave?"

"Honestly? I don't trust you alone."

* * *

_Okay here's the next installment! Hope you all enjoy it. And a big thanks to __**Alistriona** for the review on chapter 2 they're always appreciated._ :)


	4. Presents

After the terrible struggle to get Draco into dress robes Alcina hurried down the glossy staircase. She thought Draco to right behind her but when she turned he was standing at the top unmoving. There was a great look of worry on his face although it could have been the lingering effects of the firewhiskey.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't go in there," he said. Alcina was sure it was worry that plagued him now.

"And why not?" She trampled back up the and stuck her defiant nose in his face.

"I haven't gotten my mother anything," he said as he nudged her away. Alcina sighed.

"Just...just give her a hug and tell her you love her. Mother's eat that stuff up."

"No. Both of my parents know I went out today. The only good excuse was that I went to buy my mother a gift. If I don't give her something my father will know I got no further than the Leaky Cauldron."

Alcina thought for a moment, "follow my lead then, yeah?" she said but Draco gave her a suspicious look, "just trust me." Alcina hooked her arm into the crook of Draco's and pulled him down the stairs.

When they walked through into the ballroom their parents were not far away. "Look who fell out of the fireplace," Alcina said when she and Draco reached them.

"Draco," Narcissa and Lucius said at the same time, Narcissa relieved, Lucius surprised.

"So this is Draco. I haven't seen you since you where trying to pull up Alcina's dress," Aldora cooed and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"_That_ was something I wanted to relive, thank you mother," Alcina said turning red.

"Draco this Mordecai and Aldora Valcon and their daughter Alcina," Narcissa said gently.

"My other, Octavia, is still at school. I'm sure she would have loved to be here," Aldora's eyes where shiny in the glow of the chandeliers when she spoke of her younger daughter. Alcina nodded, she knew her sister would have loved it, in fact she wouldn't have been able to shut up about it. But Alcina was mainly nodding to acknowledge her mother's favoritism.

"Where were you dear?" Narcissa asked to Draco.

"Diagon Alley."

"Shopping for a present? What did you get your mother for her birthday?" Lucius sneered at his son.

"Well I erm..." Draco glanced at Alcina and then wrapped his arms around his mother and whispered, "I love you Mum."

"That's it?" Lucius asked, "a hug and a kiss?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy," Alcina said, butting in, "Draco and I were just talking about his trip to Diagon Alley. You see he told me he couldn't find a gift that quite said 'I love you' better than actually saying it himself. You have a charming son."

Lucius look put out by Alcina's little speech.

"Well I'm sure-"

"The two of you should dance. This is Draco's favorite song," Narcissa interjected Lucius's thought, "off you two go." She scooted both Draco and Alcina to the dance floor.

"You have a charming son?" Draco scoffed as he took up Alcina's right hand and placed his on her back.

"Favorite song?" Alcina said listening to the string instruments preforming close by and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Charming?" Draco repeated.

"Hey it had to sound like I was interested in you," pair burst into the throng, "otherwise Narcissa wouldn't have tried to give us any alone time. And you'd still be over there with your father."

Draco glanced back as his father who was leading his mother over to a group of people with high brows and shining robes. He thought for a moment. Partly trying to remember dance steps but partly reminding himself how this girl he had just met had all but saved his life, twice, tonight. He looked down into her celery colored eyes and for the first time in months genuinely smiled.

"You're welcome," Alcina said and she dropped her grasp on Draco. She dipped elegantly underneath the linked arms of a dancing couple nearby and disappeared into the crowd.

Draco stood in the middle of the floor alone. His eyes searched for the dark hair of Alcina Valcon escaping from him but she had truly disappeared, like smoke twisting into the night sky. He could still feel her hand placed on his shoulder and the sweat of her palm in his. The sweet smell of her perfume still lingered in his nose and on his robes. Alcina was abrupt and sarcastic and conniving and it intrigued him to no end. He brushed off another girl trying to dance with him and chased after her.

Alcina ducked and dodged the swaying couples trying to find a place of refuge. She knew she would be spotted by someone if she tried to make it back to the sitting room. This meant she could only move forward to the tall glass doors at the other side of the ballroom. Alcina knew on the other side was a haven of flowers, bushes, and trees that she could get lost in, for that was what she often did at home, until the whole party was over.

The shrill laugh of her mother echoed in her ears causing her to pause and duck underneath the dark linen a table covered in hors d'oeuvres. She lifted the corner of the tablecloth and saw her mother and father talking to an impossibly beautiful woman. There was a young man standing next to the woman with the same high cheekbones the she sported. This would spell trouble if she could not avoid them.

The young man looked away from the conversation and locked eyes with Alcina. He lifted his eyebrows lifted creating a handsome air of confusion about him. Alcina lifted her finger to her lips and crept from under the table, keeping eye contact with the man.

"Oh Blaise," his mother said, "what are you looking at?"

Every instinct told Alcina to freeze and let her oldest and dearest friend failure escort her to her parents side. But, defying all forms of trained politeness, she made a mad dash for the beveled glass doors. As she squeezed through the small crack in between the doors she saw the young man shake his head and turn back to face his mother.

Blaise Zabini couldn't help but to keep glancing back at the doors. That girl had had the right idea: escape. He weighed the heavy pros and dwindling cons. His mother wouldn't miss him if he was gone for only a short while and besides, he could use the company of a young lady. He had made his decision.

"I'll be back mother. I'm going to get something to drink." Blaise's mother didn't even notice as he made to go after the girl. But, unfortunately, he was stopped by Draco.

"Blaise did you see a girl walk by here? She's wearing a purple dress, got brown hair, light green eyes...Any of of this ringing a bell?" Draco sounded a little frantic and there was this peculiar but familiar look in his eyes.

In the most sacred land of dibs, Draco had most definitely called her first. And that made the cons list much longer.

Blaise swallowed his pride as he often did around Draco, and said, "yeah some girl with a purple dress just went out to the garden."

"Thanks mate," Draco said, clapping him on the back. Blaise turned his head back to his mother. He should have lied to his friend. He knew that look Draco had had in his eye. One full of curiosity and lust, it was the look he got when he was on the prowl. It was the same twinkling confusion he had with all four of those girls he crushed. Blaise stepped back into his spot. It was too late for that girl now, Draco Malfoy was ready to pounce...

Draco found Alcina sitting on a bench amidst a grove of perfect lilies, hyacinth and large hydrangea bushes.

"They're beautiful," Alcina said quietly as Draco sat down next to her.

"Mother busted her back trying to get the placement of each one just right. Or at least that's what my father said." Draco repeated what he had just said to himself and shook his head at how stupid it was.

"You know what they're doing don't you?" Alcina looked up at the night sky full of stars. The question had come out of nowhere and caught Draco by surprise.

"Who's doing what?"

"'Oh Draco you two should dance,'" Alcina said, doing a perfect impression of Narcissa Malfoy, "the intimate introductions, et cetera et cetera. They're trying to set us up. Our mothers," Alcina said matter-of-factly and placed her head in her hands, "she always does this to me."

"Well you best be careful. I have heartbreaking tendencies you know."

"I don't see you breaking my heart," Alcina looked up at him through her fingers.

"I've left four girls standing up the aisle alone. I could easily do it to you."

"I wouldn't give you the chance."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I don't plan on getting-" Alcina let out a small laugh, "you know I..."

Draco's eyes widened a bit, "What?"

"I... I think we should get back to the party," Alcina said rising from the bench. She wasn't going to tell a guy she had just formally met, one who had pulled up her skirt, all of the intimate, touchy feely details of her life...

"Dora look!" Narcissa hissed into her friend's ear as they stood around the punch bowl, "what have those two been doing?" The two women watched as their children walked back into the great room both looking down and away from each other.

"Well Merlin, I'll be." For once Aldora Valcon only had four words to say.

* * *

"I'd like to make toast to my wife," Lucius announced motioning to her at his left. All of the numerous guests were seated around the long oak table awaiting the food that had been promised.

Alcina, who had been placed between Narcissa and Draco, tried to make the smile on her face look real with no avail. The night had turned down hill fast. When she and Draco had come back inside her mother rushed to her side and began questioning her relentlessly. And when Draco found that she was sitting next to him he tried, painfully, to make conversion. She just couldn't take it. Why was this so important? Why couldn't she have just stayed at home? That was where she wished she was: home. Flying her broom across the grounds of the Valcon manor, evading the tall, surrounding trees.

.Everyone raised their glasses as Lucius finished his toast.

"To Narcissa," everyone cheered. And before their eyes the food appeared in front of them.

The Valcon's had gotten the seat of honor, Mordecai at Lucius's right with his wife next to him.

"Alcina," Narcissa said as she gently laid asparagus on her plate, "your mother tells me that with her going away with your sister and your father's promotion-"

"Congratulations with that by the way Valcon," Lucius said with a slight edge in his voice.

"Yes, Mordecai. Anyway, she has told me that you'll be home alone. But I proposed to Aldora that you should come and stay with us for the summer."

Alcina choked on the piece of salmon she had just put in her mouth, "Oh?"

"I'd love to have another girl around the house. And Draco will be here. He likes quidditch just like you." Draco looked at Alcina when his mother said this.

"What do you say dear?"

"Well I..."

"Think of it as a birthday present."

Alcina began to internally panic. She didn't want to stay here, she had clearly set her summer plans out. And she distinctly remembered the period, end of story part. All eyes where on her now. Most of the guests had heard Narcissa make the offer and were looking down the table. But the most blistering stare belonged to her mother.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I couldn't possibly intrude on you in your home," Alcina said weakly.

"No intrusion at all, Alcina."

Aldora's face was hard now, threatening. "I don't see why not then."

"Wonderful," Narcissa cheered. All the guests where suddenly very interested in what was on their plates when Alcina looked back down the table. Lucius held a rather strange look on his face, like he had just endured a harsh case of indigestion.

After dinner had finished everyone had filed back out to the ballroom to munch on little tarts and cakes. Others danced, and the rest seemed to have nothing better to do than to try to get a look at Alcina. She tried to avoid their stares but she could feel them burning into her back. As she tried to make her way back outside she was scooped up and swept onto the dance floor.

"You better be careful with Draco," the tall, dark, and handsome man who saw her escape the first time said. She made to continue walking but was quickly scooped up and dragged to the dance floor.

"Yes I heard. Heartbreaking tendencies. I don't really care-"

"I'm Draco's friend," Blaise said, taking Alcina's comment wrong, it wasn't the heartbreaking she didn't care about it was everything happening around her. "I don't want to see him fall for another girl, get cold feet at the wedding, and then drink himself into oblivion to avoid his father. It's not pretty," he said as he twirled Alcina around the dance floor.

"A little more than oblivion, I think. I caught him earlier stumbling out of the floo. Lucky for him I have some kind of sympathy towards others."

"He what?"

"Hello Blaise, may I cut in," Draco stood next to the couple, "I never did get that dance with Alcina."

Blaise dropped his hands and allowed Draco to take Alcina for his partner.

"Please don't call me Alcina," she said in a low voice, "you sound like my mother."

"Then what should I call you," Draco asked as he tried to lead her in a waltz.

"Anything, just not Alcina." She quickly slipped from his grasp once more and charged the doors to the garden. Once there she had every intention on apparating out of this place.

* * *

_There's the next chapter! I'm working hard on both of my stories I hope to have another In My Locket chapter up soon :). and Thanks to_ _**asininityJackal**__ for the review!_


	5. Letters

Rain bolted against the floor-to-ceiling windows in the library where Alcina was sprawled over a loveseat, reading through the newest issue of _Which Broomstick_. The heavy, overcast skies made her heart hang low in her chest. It had been almost a month since the party and this was her last day home before she was shipped off to the Malfoy's. She had spent most of her days like this, locked away, for her mother had confiscated her broomstick. Aldora Valcon had been none too keen about her daughters disappearance that night, one might say furious. And in that raging fit she stomped up to Alcina's room and nicked the precious thing.

Alcina frowned into the leaflet .She could see her mother now. Sneaking off into the night to burn the one thing Alcina truly loved. Dancing around the flames and cackling while embers filled the dark sky like a million fireflies. She could see the absolute glee that had filled her mother's eyes as she had left to pick her Octavia up from the train station. She might not have done something quite that crazy and cult like as dancing in the woods, but Alcina knew she would never see that Silver Arrow again.

The antique clock that sat demurely on the mantle of the fireplace began to toll. The dying flames beneath it seemed to dance along with the monotonous rhythm. It was five o'clock; Alcina had wasted the whole day moping around the manor. Cursing at the rain, packing and re-packing, and she must have read _Which Broomstick_ at least five, if not more, times. The new Firebolt model staring at her with every flip of a page had caused the drool stain on the front of her shirt. Although that might have come from earlier when she had fallen asleep in the study.

In pondering over her enthralling day Alcina didn't notice the large, black post owl swoop through the library door, dripping wet. It had only gained her attention when it landed on the rosewood table across from the love seat with saturated post in its beak. The owl shook out its wings causing Alcina to groan. She hauled herself from her seat and pulled the post from the bird's beak. It snapped at her sharply looking for its payment so she pulled a sickle from her pocket and stuffed it into the leather pouch around its neck. She had decided that she no longer liked owls.

The post consisted of a Quality Quidditch Supplies leaflet stuck together with a smudgy letter. Alcina pulled the pages of the leaflet apart. Inside broom tails ran together and goggles were just black and brown smears. There was no use in trying to make any sense of the sales so she moved to the letter.

A dripping _A_ and _L_ where the only letters she could make out of the receiving address. It could be for her mother, Aldora. The sender address was just as runny as the brooms in the leaflet and when she turned the letter over deep green ink stained her fingers looking like she had just pinched a leprechaun. Rubbing her thumb over my other fingers in an attempt to remove the ink she saw the seal keeping the letter closed. The glittering gold of the wax seemed to smile at through the dank room, pressed into the wax was a talon.

Alcina would have sworn that her heart had stopped beating if it hadn't been for the sound of blood rushing through her veins at a doubled rate. A chill ran up her spine and blossomed into a smile on her face. There was not a way in the universe that she could be holding a letter that had to be addressed to her from the Holyhead Harpies.

She wanted to do so many things at once. Rush to her father to show him, find her mother to rub it in her face, jump and scream, run and hide her joy from everyone so she could savour it for as long as possible.

"Do you know what this means!" she laughed to the midnight coloured owl who had not left, most likely waiting out the rain.

The owl cocked his head mechanically to the left. "I may have a chance!" During her time a Beauxbatons Madame Maxime had held Alcina's quidditch skills high above the rest, being the teams keeper. And, knowing her interest in the Harpies, suggested that she send them a letter expressing her interest along with a few photographs of herself playing. Maxime had supplied the recommendation.

Alcina remembered the letter she received in return those six years ago, during her last year of schooling, perfectly, word for word. They, unfortunately, didn't have any open spots but would contact her for a tryout the moment they did. She had then received a letter three years later for a tryout, which she secretly went to. Only her father knew about it because he was the one that had found her crying in her room after she hadn't made the cut. She ripped open the seal and wasn't surprised when she couldn't read a single word that the writer had written.

Later that evening, as the complete Valcon family sat down for dinner, Alcina was contemplating whether or not she should tell her parents and sister about the letter she received. Seeing as she couldn't read it, her mother would say "throw it away," in a pitch that would tingle the spine of a Peruvian Vipertooth and her father would tell her to just disregard the letter all together, "If it's that important they'll send another." That's what he'd say. But she kept thinking of the, now, wrinkled mess of a letter in her pocket.

"Was there any mail this afternoon, Alcie?" Mordecai asked. This caught Alcina in mid thought and completely off guard.

"Yes, anything for me?" Octavia asked, a little too starry eyed.

"Yes, I got a Quality Quidditch Supplies leaflet, but it was well soaked," it had been decided, she wasn't going to tell them about the letter.

"Bah! When will those ingrates at the post learn," Mordecai growled whilst scooping yams onto his spoon. Octavia nodded as well.

Trying to ignore Mordecai's annoyance, Aldora took Alcina's mind from her letter completely. "Are you all packed for tomorrow Alcina?" Aldora had sucked all of the joy from Alcina's body with a single question.

"Yes mother," Alcina droned.

"Well I'm not so sure about that," Mordecai said quietly and my mother rose her dark, well plucked eyebrows when she glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Alcina looked to her father sitting perpendicular to her, whom suddenly became very interested in the pile of peas on his plate.

"Yes father, what?"

"Do be quite, Octavia." And with that no one spoke for the rest of dinner, except to excuse themselves.

As Alcina made her way back to her room she pulled the messy letter from her pocket. There wasn't a spell she could remember to fix smeared ink, she even remembered learning something in class and the Latin was at the tip of her tongue but was too shy to leave her mouth. She threw the paper to the floor and ground it into the rug in anger. As she stomped off she saw, from the corner of my eye, a house elf grab the letter from the floor, probably to throw it away. But she never saw my mother standing there to snatch it from him.

That fateful morning, the one Alcina had been dreading for almost a week, had finally pulled its way out of the darkness of tomorrow and became the sunlight of today. Of course she figured that if she kept my eyes closed she wouldn't have to confront anything. Maybe they would think she had died? That would be good, she wouldn't have to move from this spot... That is until they had to bury her corpse. And then she thought about how she should think these things out before proposing them.

Alcina sighed from under her blankets. There was no way out of this. "Make the best of it," she whispered to herself and sat straight up. To her surprise there was a long box at the end of her bed. Dread dripped down her body. It had to be another horrid dress her mother had picked out for her. She stared at the careful and precise wrapping topped with a large bow trying to decide if Aldora would have picked the boring beige colour to match the dress. Hopefully not.

She looked to the door to see if anyone was hovering, waiting for her to wake up and open the package, no one. Alright, she'd take the bait. Crawling down the bed and pulling the package onto her lap Alcina opened the wrapping. She would have never of guessed what was inside. Sitting in the crinkly tissue paper was an old and well used broomstick. She pulled it from the box and cradled the slender ash handle in her fingers, a Moontrimmer. Suddenly, as if on cue, Mordecai popped his head into the door.

"Do you like it?" His eyes were very close to kind, at least the closest Alcina seen them.

"Was this yours?" She asked as she picked it from the box. Running her hand over the neatly placed tail she waited for his answer.

"My first and favourite," he replied giving, what could be considered, a smile, "Do you like it, Al?" Alcina nodded and he slipped back out the door, probably to get off to work.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a loooong time but here is number 5! And six will be soon I just have to edit everything together. So Hope you all enjoy and I will try to get writing more often than I have been lately. I've been really into writing short stories lately that are, dare I say, not Harry Potter related. My own characters and everything. But anywho, I'm planning on working on a sequel to Ellie's Father and the next chapter of In My Locket which I hopefully can wrap up soon :). Thanks fore reading R&R please._


	6. Manors

"So this is what certain doom feels like," Alcina mumbled to herself. She had never thought she'd come to know the feeling, at least not until she was walking down the aisle clad in ivory lace and silks of her mother's choosing. At first she thought it was the apparition, but as she approached the Malfoy's home with her mother, Aldora, and sister, Octavia, Alcina could feel her stomach twisted into tighter knots. She knew she was done for.

Octavia had nagged Alcina all morning. She had jumped on Alcina while she was still in bed and proceeded to tell her how lucky she was that she got to stay with the Malfoy's. And while Alcina ate her eggs at breakfast Octavia told her all about Draco Malfoy, as Octavia had had a pen pal at Hogwarts. As Alcina ate her sausage and finished off her toast Octavia had talked about how steely and alluring Draco's eyes were. And as Alcina finished the last of her pumpkin juice Octavia just stared off into space with a disgustingly dreamy look etched on her face. So, needless to say, Alcina was ready to plant a right hook in her sister's jaw.

As the trio stepped through the tall, ordinate gates Alcina noticed small gargoyles perched atop the peaking bars. A chill ran up her spine, it felt as if the little, gnarled beasties were watching her, taking in her every move. The front lawn looked completely different in the day light, all neatly trimmed shapes and carpet like grass, dazzling white peacocks strutted around and picked at the ground. Wiltshire, England felt a little humid compared the Valcon home in Whales. Alcina wiped at a bead of sweat that began to roll down the back of her neck and when she lifted her gaze the grand Malfoy manor loomed over head. The Greek stylized columns and white marble exterior reminded Alcina of her of the night of Narcissa's birthday and how every day until the end of August would be like that. Uncomfortable.

Aldora knocked at the door daintily. But Alcina wasn't sure anyone would be able to hear the feeble sound even if they had been standing right in front of the monstrous hunk of wood. However, within seconds Narcissa opened the creaking door and tossed her pale hair behind her shoulder. She looked first at Octavia seeming a little confused. When her gaze fell on Alcina her face softened immediately.

"Alcina! Aldora! Welcome, welcome. Please come in. All of you." with a harsh smile and soft eyes she ushered them into the manor. "Draco!" She called behind her then looked back between Alcina and Octavia. "He should be down in a moment." Sure enough Draco came sauntering down the right set of stairs. Alcina watched him intently. There was this strange, pompous spring in his step that made her want to roll her eyes. And suddenly everything Octavia had told her about him at breakfast started to make sense.

"Aldora, you remember my son, Draco." Mrs. Malfoy beamed a little.

"Of course, how are you, Draco." Draco made to politely respond but Aldora kept talking. "This is my daughter Octavia. And I'm sure you remember Alcina."

Alcina could feel her mother gushing at the back of her neck when she said her name to the Malfoy boy directly. It was all so obvious what she was trying to do. Alcina, however, didn't care. She planned on making as little contact with Draco Malfoy as possible. She was going to see if there was a place for her to sneak off and practice her keeping skills. Luckily Alcina had almost become immune to Aldora's poisoned threats. Aldora had been absolutely livid when Alcina had hurried down the stairs with Mordecai's Moontrimmer to place with her bags. But even with all the remarks about how she was being disgraceful, Alcina still was able to make off with the broom. And now that Draco had to deal with her mother, well she felt some kind sympathy for him.

Octavia stepped forward to shake Narcissa's hand and offered her own to Draco. He took it from hanging in the air and pressed it to his lips for only a second. When Alcina didn't budge to do the same as Octavia had Aldora pushed a single, well-manicured nail into the centre of her back, making her do so. The corner of Alcina's mouth twitched and she stepped forward.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy," Alcina smiled as they shook hands lightly.

"Oh please you can call me Narcissa, Alcina," Alcina smiled awkwardly out of politeness. Alcina made to step back but as she lifted her foot Draco grabbed her right hand, lifted it up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Alcina felt a strange sensation run from her hand, up the side of her arm and neck, split at the back of her head, making her ears and knee caps tingle. He stood back up and smiled and Alcina almost couldn't move back to where she was first standing.

"Nice to see you as well Draco," this only came out as an unsteady whisper. Alcina glanced to see Narcissa smiling at Aldora. All the small doubts that she had against her theory of matchmaking had been blown out like a candle.

From the corner of her eye Alcina saw a house elf flit across the room to Narcissa's skirts. The poor little creature tugged gently at her cloak. "Mistress, lunch is ready," the elf looked at Alcina with her big orb like eyes then faded into smoke.

After a lunch of Aldora and Narcissa reminiscing and Octavia drooling over Draco, Alcina had about had it with her stay. The group sat in the parlour with the ordinate fireplace Alcina had found during the party. All of them with hands full of teacups and biscuits. Aldora was captivated by the gardening tips Narcissa was giving her and Alcina saw an epiphany spark in her sister's eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy I would love to see your gardens. Why doesn't Draco show us around?" Octavia folded her hands in her lap and lent forward so far that Alcina was sure she would fall out of the paisley patterned chair.

"What a lovely idea," Narcissa smiled. Draco, on the other hand, had a look of pure horror on his face.

"Oh Draco, do show me around the garden," the sound of Octavia's syrupy voice was the beginnings of a bad headache for Alcina. She had never seen her sister this exponentially sweet.

"You girls have fun," Aldora said, granting permission. Octavia's face fell into confusion like a small puppy that has eaten all of its food and doesn't know where it's gone.

"Don't you want Alcina to stay here with you mother, Mrs Malfoy might want to give her a tour of her home." This made Alcina smile. If Octavia was anything it wasn't subtle.

"There's plenty of time for that Octavia, you three run along," Narcissa said as she pressed her lips to her tea cup. Alcina couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister had a crush on the boy that her mother was trying to push on her. It, in all honesty, was better than catching Octavia making out with her pillow. Alcina had to use all her will power to keep laughter from erupting from her lips so, consequentially, she shoved a cookie into her mouth.

Octavia's shoulders dropped a little, but within seconds she had linked her arm through Draco's and pulled him out of the room. Alcina rubbed the bridge of her nose as she followed after them.

* * *

After a fairly extensive walk through the gardens, with Octavia not shutting her mouth once, Alcina was pretty sure Draco's ears were about to turn themselves inside out. Octavia had pretty much given him her entire life's story. Starting from when she popped out all the way to this very second. As Alcina walked behind the pair she could tell Draco wasn't listening, he would nod periodically but as far as actual comprehension there, was none.

Once Octavia stopped to take a breath Draco tried to hook Alcina into the conversation. "So, Alcina, would you like to tell me absolutely _everything_ about yourself?"

"Oh don't mind Al. She's not that interesting," Octavia shot out; completely missing the jab at her, "all she cares about is quidditch." Once the comment was out of her mouth Octavia knew what she had done. Draco slipped his arm from in hers and turned to Alcina. Everyone knows wizards can't help but talk about quidditch.

"You like quidditch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she was trying to as nonverbal as possible as to not attract too much attention to herself.

"You play?" She nodded in answer to his question. He was really trying to keep going but there wasn't much he could say with Alcina's lack of participation. Finally, when Octavia got hold of him again he tried to make an excuse to get us back inside. Luckily a large drop of rain hit Octavia square in the nose. Her eyes grew wide and she bolted from between us back towards the house. Draco gave Alcina a questioning look at Octavia's expense.

"She'll melt," she shrugged as the clouds prepared to open up and unleash the impending storm.

* * *

"Have a wonderful time Alcie dear," Aldora had her hand around the back of Alcina's neck as she kissed her forehead. Her lips were cold against Alcina's skin and when she pulled away there was sure to be a large smear of lipstick that was probably a shade of Mid-level Whore Mulberry.

As Alcina wiped the back of her hand across her forehead repeatedly Octavia said, "Yes, Al do have a good time and enjoy Mrs. Malfoy's lovely home." All of her gushing was painstakingly obvious and far too over played. And out of the corner of her eye Alcina saw Draco quirk a pale blond eyebrow. She guessed he would, considering that what Octavia actually had meant was, 'Bye Al, I plan to have a good time enjoying Mrs. Malfoy's lovely son when I return. As you will make a marvellous impression on the parents as to let me nudge in and make Draco confess his undying love for me.' Alcina smiled slightly as she hugged her sister.

"Bye Ocie," Alcina said and Octavia gave her a terribly frightening glare at her nickname.

"Good bye, Narcissa," Aldora said as she lightly hugged her childhood friend, "I hope Alcina will behave properly for you." Of course Alcina's mother still considered her a child, even at twenty-two, she was still one of her babies. "And it was very nice to see you again, Draco," she said to him smiling politely.

"As it was you, Mrs. Valcon," Draco said as Aldora smiled and gave a pointed look at Narcissa as if in approval.

"Well we must be off. I must make sure everything is ready for our trip Octavia. And thank you again Narcissa, for taking in Alcina while we're gone."

"No Aldora, thank you," Narcissa said with a strange and mischievous smile on her face. Aldora took Octavia's hand and pulled her out the door and out of a Draco related trance. And that was the last Alcina would see of them for a little while. Maybe this would have some perks, Alcina thought as a wide smile pulled its way across her face. Unfortunately Narcissa pulled Alcina out of her trance.

"Draco dear why don't you show Alcina around the manor," Draco looked at his mother and nodded gently, "Why don't you start in the west wing," she suggested. As they left Alcina couldn't help but see the ridiculous smirk on Narcissa's face.

"So Alcina," Draco began but she stopped him.

"I told you, don't call me Alcina," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, what then?"

Alcina shrugged. He could call her 'chair' for all she cared. He nodded with a shrug and continued to walk. She quickly followed behind.

He started with the things she had already seen. The dining room and adjoining ballroom then back through the foyer to the parlour with the carved fireplace. They then passed through the other arch on the right side of the foyer to a grand kitchen that was surly not used by the house elves. It opened out onto a patio that over looked a garden and Alcina could see down to a pond at little ways away. Then was the library. It must have taken up two stories of the manor with its incredibly high ceilings and countless shelves of books stuffed to the brim. Its grand windows reminded Alcina of her own home.

On the second floor there were three or four sitting rooms; Alcina wasn't quite sure on the number seeing as she had lost count. There were a few spare bedrooms and a closed door which Draco quickly explained as his father's office. But Alcina's favorite was the music room with its grand piano, tall windows and beautifully ornate settees. She could feel Draco staring at her as she smiled.

The third, and last floor, was where the resident bedrooms were. Lucius and Narcissa's room was over the west wing of the Manor along with another guest room. Draco's was over the east, and wasn't quite as big because there were two other guest rooms on the opposite side of the hall.

Draco opened the door opposite of his, "this is your room," he said.

Alcina peered in and smiled at the sight. Granted the room wasn't quite as homey or lived in as her room at home, someone had taken a few hangings and pictures of hers and placed then on the walls of this one. Her books where set up in the bookshelf on the far wall. All of her clothes must have been put away. It didn't seem as stale and plain as she had been expecting. Alcina walked in and ran her hands over one of the deep purple walls. All the furniture was black leather or dark cherry wood and the curtains and bedding were pale and deep purple silks. She smiled.

"So you like it?" Draco asked from behind her. Alcina turned quickly and shook her head 'yes', still smiling. "Mother wasn't too keen on putting your photographs on the walls but she wanted you to feel at home."

"That was nice of her," Alcina said softly as she turned back to the line of tall windows that looked over the garden and from here the pond looked even smaller.

"Yes, well she seemed rather bent on pleasing you. Probably wants to impress your mother or something," Draco said from behind Alcina. She turned to face him once again.

"Still haven't gotten it through your head have you? What they're doing," Alcina said laughing a little at him and a little at herself. She walked over to her bed and lifted the lid of the gift her father had given to her: his old broomstick. Draco walked closely behind her.

"Who is 'they' exact-" Draco stopped when he got to her side, "Moontrimmer?" he asked a little confused.

"Yes, and the 'they' are our mothers. It all seems too grand this time round."

"Why would it seem grand, Moontrimmer?" he said, stepping back.

"Because they," Alcina began but stopped and looked over her shoulder at Draco, "w-what did you just call me?"

"Moontrimmer," he said matter-of-factly. Alcina shook her head a little and continued.

"It's just this time my mother is trying a little too hard to set this," she waved her hand between the two of them, "up. She's determined."

"…Merlin," Draco whispered, "I thought you were joking the first time. I've met you maybe twice when we were little.

"Well technically you've met me three times," Alcina said.

"What, when?" he asked

"When we were sorted at Hogwarts. I was going to sit down at the Slytherin table and you tripped me then proceeded to laugh at me on the ground."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts, I would have noticed you," he said looking at her.

"I was only there until Christmas. My father had me go to Beauxbatons. I couldn't tell you why," Alcina said putting her hands up in the air. Draco stood up and began to walk out.

"Dinner will be in a few hours," he said briefly and continued for the door but stopped and said quietly over his shoulder, "sorry Moontrimmer." Or at least that's what it sounded like.

* * *

_A/N: Alright there is chapter 6 finally. I'm going to start working on chapter 7 soon and hopefully finish it soonish. Thanks to **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** for the review I really appreciate it. Also I was thinking of doing a feature each time I update a chapter.** I'll read and review a chapter of a reviewers story**. So leave me some love and you may have your story featured in the Author's Note! Happy Readings :)_


	7. Guests

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters and settings belong to JK Rowling not me._

_AN: Long time no read I suppose. But FINALLY a new chapter. And I think the** feature** idea still stands! I'm going to start the next chapter soon and when I finish I want to **feature a chapter of one of my reviewers**! Just let me know at the bottom of your review if you would like me to feature one of your stories :). That way I can be more involved in ff rather than just being a writing hermit and not reading anything. So review and I'll see you next chapter._

* * *

"Well, Alcina," Alcina hissed, doing a nasty impression of Lucius Malfoy, "I wasn't aware a girl of your _stature_ was capable of playing such a _demanding sport_. Where does he get off?"

Alcina lay in bed staring through squinted eyes at the ceiling. She hadn't been aware that Lucius Malfoy was so vile. During dinner he took every opportunity to make a jab at her. When she was telling Narcissa about quidditch? Fat joke. When Draco asked about Beauxbatons? He called her stupid. It had all been indirect of course. Maybe Narcissa didn't catch any of it. But Alcina could feel his eyes scrutinizing her face. Waiting for her to flinch.

She shot up from bed and walked over to the row of windows where the moonlight peeked through the curtains. It was starting to get stuffy in her room. She wrenched back the silken curtain and something caught her eye far below down the lawn.

The rippling surface of the pond steamed from the earlier heat of the sun. Alcina smiled and hurried out of her room. When someone points out your flaws the only way to get back at them isn't to prove them right. But show that you really don't care.

Alcina scurried down the hall and staircase to find her way to the kitchen where there was sure to be a large set of unlocked, glass doors. The stones of the patio were still warm against her feet and the wind whipped around her face. Being outside in the night was a kind of freedom. A freedom Alcina didn't feel inside that manor. Her nightgown fluttered around her thighs as she stepped onto the dewy grass. She smiled and took a deep breath and ran.

* * *

Draco lay in his bed staring out the window watching the moonbeams distort every time a tree waved. There was a soft click from outside his door that made him sit up.

"Hello?"

There was no response. "Who's there?" he asked. Still no answer. "Moontrimmer?"

He stayed sitting in his bed for a few minutes before finally getting up. He opened his door to find Alcina's set ajar. He pushed her door gently open and whispered, "Moontrimmer?" No answer again. The moonlight showed that there was no one in the bed. He noticed a curtain had been pulled back and as he walked over to the window he saw something white flit across the lawn towards the pond. It was in fact Alcina. Long brown hair and white night dress flying behind her. Draco quirked his eyebrow and sighed. He might as well go follow her, seeing as he wouldn't be doing any sleeping tonight.

As Draco made his way down the lawn he saw Alcina at the edge of the pond staring over the surface. He was about to call out her name when she pulled her night dress over her head. Draco's eyes widened. She was standing there stark naked. Draco, honestly, didn't know what to do with himself. He almost called out something along the lines of 'I've never seen a girl get naked this soon in the relationship' but he thought better of it. He had to live with this girl for three months. So he did something he wouldn't have normally done. He turned around and walked back to the manor. After all, he now had something to think about before falling asleep.

* * *

The rush of cold water around Alcina's face was the best sensation she had ever felt and as she surfaced she saw Draco's disheveled blond hair bobbing away.

He hadn't seen her, she reasoned. There was no way…

"Oh, fuck Merlin," she said and slipped back under the water.

* * *

After the dinner Alcina had the night before she decided to skip breakfast and head straight for the rolling lawn with broom in hand. The sun speckled spread of the forest that covered most of the Malfoy's property and the quidditch pitch that lay somewhere in it called to her. That had maybe been the only good thing to come out of last night's dinner, Draco had told her about the clearing he used as a pitch out on the property.

As Alcina sat on the patio and adjusted her arm and shin guards and straightened the tail of her broom she heard the door creak open. Her gaze found Draco.

"You going to practice? Mind if I join you?" he asked, looming over her with a quaffle under one arm and a gleaming Nimbus 2001 in his other hand.

Alcina shrugged, "I don't see why not," and stood. "You have to keep up with me though."

"I don't think that will be too hard."

But Alcina had mounted her broom and taken off half way through his sentence. Draco grumbled and flew off after her. Catching up easily on his faster broom. Draco bolted ahead to lead the way to the quidditch pitch hidden by trees.

Alcina wasn't sure what she expected from Draco quidditch wise but he was doing better than she anticipated, though still not exceedingly well. He could catch anything she could throw at him but his aim was terrible. Alcina found herself swooping and diving after the quaffle almost every time Draco threw it to her.

"Draco! Use your eyes! Look where you're throwing!" She would yell over the rush of wind and rustling of trees. But Draco still flung the quaffle whichever way his arm moved. Alcina finally had to land, pretending to take a break.

"I'm not much of a chaser, you know," Draco said, landing next to her, "I was Slytherin seeker."

"You're damn right you're not a chaser," Alcina laughed. "Must have made a decent seeker though. Your hands are like the stickiest spello tape."

"Compliment accepted," Draco said, his stomach grumbled. "I think it's time for lunch. I'll race you!" Draco quickly took off back towards the manor.

"No fair your broom's faster!" Alcina shouted after him but he was already half way back. Alcina flew as fast as she could behind him. She approached the house at top speed but she could see that Draco had already landed and was making a show out of waiting for her.

Alcina stopped, hovering above where Draco stood. "That was an unfair race! Your broom goes way faster!" She half shouted, half laughed. It had been a while since she felt this way. Like she was twelve again, scooting around the quidditch pitch in a race against one of her teammates. She swung upside down bringing her face to Draco's level.

"Show off," he simpered.

"Yes, I'm the show off," Alcina smirked back. And it was that point that she realized that it wasn't just the racing that made her feel twelve again.

"Draco!" Narcissa's frantic voice came from the patio doors. Alcina quickly unwrapped her legs from her broom and dropped to the ground and the pair ambled up to the patio to find Narcissa a mess. She was mumbling as she fused over the state of Draco's hair. She tried to flatten the coif down at the same time as pulling at his shin guards with her foot. "Go up to your room and change right now. Alcina you as well."

"Mum, what are you-"

"Draco, please just do as I say. Merlin knows no one else does any of that." Narcissa hurried them inside, trough the kitchen, and up the marble stairs careful to keep them from the sight of the dining room. "You have five minutes."

Draco grabbed hold of Alcina's hand and apparated them up to his bedroom on the third floor.

"Why did you do that?" Alcina asked as she tried to catch her balance. Against the post of his bed.

"Because my mother only gets this frantic when some of father's colleagues are here for tea. So when she says five minutes what she means is five minutes ago. And seeing as my father is _obviously_ my biggest fan we're going to get ready like we were supposed to be downstairs yesterday. Now go put on a dress or something."

Alcina just stood staring at him. "First off what do I care about your father's colleagues. And second off-"

"You are a guest in my parents house," he sneered. Suddenly all notions of being young vanished from Alcina as she went to find a dress her mother had probably packed her.

Once he was done changing Draco pulled open Alcina's door with out knocking, zipped the back of her dress she was desperately trying to reach, and pulled her out the door by the elbow. Alcina would have normally pulled away and scolded him with her death glare of fury but seeing the rattled and anxious look on Draco's face made her think about what he had said. She was indeed a guest in his parent's house so, for her family's sake, or at least her father's, she would try to act like a guest.

They hurried down the marble staircase that lead to the main foyer and Draco dropped her elbow as they approached the dining room. Draco bowed her in first and what Alcina saw made her want to turn and run. Besides the Malfoy's sitting at the table there were four more guests. Three of whom Alcina had never seen before and one of which Alcina had never wished to see again.

While at Beauxbatons Alcina had only a small group of good friends that did not reach from her quidditch team. And though she didn't often hate anyone, not even her mother, there was only one person she could say with absolute confidence she truly despised. The name of that girl was Yvette Pierpont and she, by Alcina's standards, was truly awful. Whether it was coming up with not-so-clever and nasty nicknames or sticking gum in her hair or hiding a boggart under her bed Yvette Pierpont had done it all. Like she was on some kind of crazy vendetta.

And there she sat a seat from Lucius's left all ashen curls and bright crazy eyes. Though no one but Alcina thought they looked like crazy eyes.

"Alcina! Draco! Nice of you to join us," Narcissa cooed sitting to the right of Lucius, "did you have a nice quidditch match?"

"Yes mother," Draco said quietly and took his seat at his father's left next to Yvette who looked even wider eyed when she saw Alcina backing towards the door.

"Alcina? Alcina Valcon?" her high voice made Alcina want to jump out of her skin. "Is zat you my dear?" Yvette pretended to shade the sun from her eyes to get a better look at Alcina. "I do believe it iz! I deed not know you vere staying here?"

"Yes, Yvette, Narcissa invited me to spend the summer," Alcina said standing awkwardly near the door.

"Alcina do sit. Next to Lule if you don't mind," Narcissa gestured to the dark haired girl sitting to Yvette's left who looked a little dreamy. Alcina quickly took her intended seat and glanced across the table to see a slim man the same blonde as Yvette and a man resembling a bear across from Lule. Assumedly these were the two girls fathers. The plot thickened instantly that Alcina was sure she could almost smell it, she glanced up at Narcissa then to the smirk on Lucius's face. And she now understood why Narcissa had seemed to flustered.

"As I was saying," Lucius's smirk widened. "My friends, I wouldn't want your daughter's to have to travel so far just to get some etiquette polishing that my own dear Narcissa could be able to offer you. Why don't they stay here? It seems we have an open house."

Narcissa choked on her wine, glass still held to her face.

"Lucius I don't know that we have-"

"The space, Narcissa? What are you talking about? We've plenty of space."

Alcina was shocked by the happy tone of voice that was coming from Lucius and then even more so when she realized what was being proposed. Yvette? Stay here? Hell on earth. That's what that would be. Merlin help Alcina Valcon.

Alcina turned her head past Yvette and Lule to find Draco staring down at his plate, a frown on his lips. Alcina had to stand corrected, Merlin help Draco Malfoy.


	8. Escapes

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters and settings belong to JK Rowling not me._

_AN: Alright, here is the next chapter of MT! I like how this one turned out. I want to thank **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** and **Nicky-Maree** for leaving some nice reviews on the last chapter. And for this chapter's feature I had the pleasure of reading **Nicky-Maree**'s one-shot **Lips of an Angel** based around a love almost lost and Draco Malfoy. It's a good read and incorporates the song nicely. So go check it out._

_If you would like your story featured in the next chapter leave a review and let me know what story you would like me to review. So until next chapter..._

* * *

Alcina poked at the delicious looking dessert in front of her. Some kind of cheesecake, she thought, raspberry. And even though her love of cheesecake was strong the tightening of her stomach was stronger. Lucius had escorted his guest's fathers up to his study for boysenberry brandy and cigars wrapped in dragon hide and Narcissa had followed close behind, her face pale.

So Alcina sat in the parlour with the ornate fireplace again trying to drown out the sound of Yvette's hissy voice and Lule's cooing as the pair crooned over Draco. She took a sip of her black tea and watched the two girls flirt. It was the only thing that was allowing the clock hands to move in the proper direction.

Yvette was skilled. She had synchronized every hair flip and eyelash bat with a small giggle. It seemed to come naturally. She would deliberately flick her ashen silk hair against her prey's face. The way her blue eyes would sharpen when Draco started talking made it seem like all her focus was on him. The sound of her voice was soft and light like a feather hovering in the wind inviting Draco to shift a little closer so he could hear her better. A black feather, Alcina smiled to herself.

Lule was a little different and not nearly as bright. Her movements were exaggerated as to not be mistaken with an accidental brushing of the knee. She pulled Draco's chin in her direction when she spoke to him, making her lips purse in the process. Alcina could tell she was not as well seasoned as Yvette.

What irked Alcina the most about the situation was how much Draco was enjoying himself. Somewhere between the miserable look he had at the dining table and the huge grin he was wearing now he had realized that maybe having Yvette and Lule around may not be the worst thing in the world.

"Ladies, could I offer you another biscuit?" Draco picked the tray up from the glass coffee table and proffered it to Yvette and Lule on either side of him.

"Oh," Yvette said, "I would love one." Hair flip, giggle.

"Yes," said Lule, using her finger to turn Draco's head towards her.

Alcina snorted.

"Is zere something wrong, Alcina?" Yvette sneered at her.

"Nope. Just got a little powdered sugar in my nose. Who knew eating cookies was dangerous?" Draco smiled at her comment, not the stupid grin he had on his face a moment ago but something that looked more like a genuine smile. He mumbled, "dangerous indeed."

"Yes," Yvette said incredulously. "As I was saying I wanted to find ze dress in my size but-" Alcina tuned her story out. She had grown bored with anecdotes about vacations in the Swiss alps and fur coats. Luckily Narcissa came into the room, in her arms she held Alcina's Moontrimmer and Draco's Nimbus.

"Ah, Yvette, Lule, I have put together the rooms where you will be staying. Lucius tells me your trunks have just arrived and are waiting for you up stairs. If you two would follow me."

The two girls stood reluctantly. Maybe afraid that Draco would disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Draco," Narcissa continued, "why don't you and Alcina go for a fly around the grounds while I give Yvette and Lule a tour of the manor." Alcina's stomach loosened at the mention of flying a broom.

Draco looked a little shocked but he stood as well and took the two brooms from his mother. "Alright," he said.

"Yes, well do follow me girls." Narcissa ushered Yvette and Lule from the parlour.

Alcina stayed seated now finding the appetite to eat her cheesecake. She thought better of staying in the house and picked the slice of cake up in her fingers and followed Draco who was walking out the doorway.

"I was not enjoying any of that," Draco said as the left through the glass patio doors.

"You didn't see yourself," Alcina laughed and grabbed her broom from him.

"You do realize you're in a dress, right?" Draco asked as he mounted his broom.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would care, Draco?" Alcina mounted her broom as well.

"'Spose not."

The pair took off over the lawn, flying low at first with Draco ahead. Alcina turned her head to look back at the manor house. She was sure she saw a flash of furious ash blonde in one of the second floor windows.

The sky had clouded over since playing quidditch earlier, Alcina noticed. She followed a little behind Draco trying to figure out what had just happened back at the manor. Lucius was glad; Narcissa quite near sullen. Yvette had appeared when Alcina was sure they would never seen each other again… Could Lucius Malfoy be just as devious as her own mother?

Alcina watched ahead as Draco began to drop into the trees, a slump in his shoulders now, like he was thinking the same thing. Alcina sped up to follow suit. As she approached she saw where he was landing. A small clearing stood between the trees looking like a giant may have accidentally taken a wrong step, a footprint that was now matted with grass and a speckling of wild flowers and shrubs. The clouds made the pretty blue of the forget-me-nots dull.

Draco dismounted and plopped himself into the smooth grass. He patted a patch next to him. Alcina flew inches from the ground and barrel rolled onto the grass gently, the way she used to when she was small and couldn't reach the ground. The cotton of her printed sun dress spread out like a smiling dragon. She giggled then sighed.

"So, glad you have some lovelies to fawn over you then?"

Draco was watching her intently, only a few feet away, as she rolled over to look at him. He shrugged.

Alcina rolled round onto her back and sighed again. She supposed that Draco was used to being fussed over. She could see his mother fussing when he was small and peers fussing when he was at school. Octavia had told Alcina about all of his weddings he had skipped out on because she had known some of the younger siblings of the unsuspecting brides. Though the most recent bride, unknown to Octavia's broad circle of friends, had come out of Romania somewhere. But none the less all fussing types.

From the descriptions Alcina had been given they had all been beautiful, well mannered, and tasteful by any wizarding standards. But why had he abandoned them all? Wasn't there some kind of psychological thing where boys tried to find a mate with qualities of their own mothers? Then again maybe that had something to do with divination…

She was genuinely curious now… Or perhaps she just liked to see Draco squirm a little. Alcina rolled to face Draco again. He was busy twisting together pieces of grass.

"Why did you leave all those girls at the alter?"

Draco's head shot up in utter astonishment.

"That seemed a fair question," Alcina said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Not for a person I've only just met." Draco's voice had a sharp edge to it.

"You've seen more of me than most people have. What with the childhood games of skirt lifting." Draco considered this for a moment.

"Honestly?" he asked. Alcina nodded. "I didn't love any of them. Sure they were pretty. Good in bed. But when it came down to it they were just… meh."

"You humiliate a girl for being 'meh'?"

"I wouldn't say humiliated but yeah. They weren't interesting or strong. They were perfectly content trying on pairs of shoes and being paraded around."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this."

"Well when you spend most days hung over and wallowing in self loathing it gets you thinking."

"You are much more interesting that your swoon factor leads me to believe." Alcina laughed thinking of Octavia's well thought out chart of 'swoonicity.'

"My what?" Draco asked.

Alcina laughed again. "Swoon factor. My little sister spent the entirety of yesterday morning telling me all about you and how swoon worthy you were."

"And what would you say my swoon factor is?" Draco egged her on.

Alcina shrugged. "Meh."

Draco reached out to pull at one of her elbows but Alcina pitched herself up into a sitting position before he could even touch her.

"So, Moontrimmer, tell me a little more about you." Draco asked and Alcina cringed.

"That is the worst nickname in all of magic history."

"Well I can't call you by your given name and I can't call you by one of my _clever_ nicknames. What shall it be then? Hm?"

"Just call me Al, please."

"Alright, _Al_, can you tell me about that little colloquy you and the blonde one had at lunch?"

"Yvette, you mean? Yes, well we attended Beauxbatons together and she easily found out how to make my life a living hell."

"I regret smiling at her now." Draco looked down at the grass he was still twisting.

"No, she's just…"

"Deceitful, insufferable, malicious…"

"Unequivocally dreadful."

* * *

"What do you think of zees one?" Yvette held up a sky blue cloak and laid it against her white dress.

"I think the fact that we've been asked that a million times makes me want to scream," Alcina whispered to Draco. He laughed while exhaling.

Draco and Alcina sat in Madame Malkin's robe shop in a pair of hard armchairs while Yvette and Lule were perusing the merchandise. After only three days the dynamic duo, as Alcina had started calling them, had decided that they could no longer bear lying around the manor another moment. For Draco had been effectively sneaking off with Alcina to the quidditch clearing where they spent most of the day causing the duo to lounge in a state of Draco-less misery.

To solve the problem Lucius suggested Draco take them to Diagon Alley and Narcissa had suggested that Alcina joined them. So there they were, Draco and Alcina half near bored to death while Yvette and Lule picked at the finely made clothes.

Yvette replaced the cloak and pulled a purple one from the rack.

"Peculiar Plimpy Punters," Alcina whispered. Draco snorted.

Draco and Alcina had started a game. Whatever article of clothing Yvette pulled from the rack the first letter of the color of the item had to be made into a new title for the dynamic duo. Alcina was winning. Yvette grabbed a green pair of boots with her other hand.

"Gurgling Glumbumbles," Alcina laughed at her title along with Draco this time. Yvette swung her head around to look at them.

"What iz so funny?" Her voice was acidic.

"The color of those boots makes your skin look green," Alcina said trying to keep a straight face. Yvette quickly dropped the boot back on the shelf, a little disgusted.

Alcina leaned over nearly in Draco's lap. "D'you think they'd notice if we left for Quality Quidditch Supplies? I've had my eye on this new pair of goggles."

Draco sat up straight to survey the situation. From their seat the pair could see Yvette and Lule raking through a wall of cotton day capes and velvet party dresses.

"I think we could make it if we crawl through the clearance section. The blonde one said something about slashed prices giving her nausea."

"Brilliant," Alcina said with a wicked grin. She began to slid, snake like, out of her chair and onto the floor. Draco followed and they slithered between the racks of clothes with gaudy prints and flounces. Alcina stopped them at the edge of their cover and peeked up to see the Glumbumbles still fussing over one of the day capes.

Alcina and Draco crept up into crouching positions ready to make the final dash to the door.

"Ready?" She asked. Draco nodded. "On my count. Un, duex, trois."

They launched themselves, taking the final curve around the counter. Just before they hit the door Draco pulled his wand from his pocket, "wingardium leviosa," to lift the bell from the doors path ensuring a silent escape. Once outside with the door shut and the bell back in place the pair crawled under the windows of the robe shop in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. It wasn't until they reached that far end of Flourish and Blott's that they stood to walk.

"You're really good at this evading thing, aren't you?" Draco said while brushing off his pants.

"You learn quickly when your mother has it out for your ring finger."

* * *

That night Draco lay in his bed trying to fall asleep. But he just couldn't. He kept replaying the ridiculous face Yvette had made when she and Lule had finally found Alcina and Draco eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, Alcina wearing a new pair of goggle on her head. He was sure Yvette's eyes were going to fall out of her head. She had started yelling. Just yelling indefinable half French-half English words. He could still hear Alcina's snicker as she sat and watched Yvette approach near critical temperature. Then Alcina had just cleared her throat. Yvette stopped.

"Yvette," she had said, "it might be best if you stop making a fool of yourself." She stood then. "Draco and I are going to head back to the manor. But I'm sure Lule and you would still like a look around the Alley. It's rather nice this time of year."

She had grabbed Draco's wrist then and pulled him down the cobble stone street towards the Leaky Cauldron neither of them looking back. Once they had rounded the corner Draco felt her fingers trembling around his arm. Alcina dropped her grip and let out a nervous laugh.

"Merlin, I was sure she was going to hex the pants off me. Did you see her crazy eyes?"

There wasn't a person that had been able to get him to crawl down Diagon Alley. Or a person brave enough to take on someone he would consider to be a good trophy wife (for they were always the most vicious). There wasn't even a person who made him feel like he was five and still pulling up girl's skirts. At least he hadn't thought there was.


	9. Noses

_Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters and settings belong to JK Rowling not me._

_AN: Alright, here is the next chapter of MT! I, again, want to thank **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx** and **Nicky-Maree** for leaving some nice reviews on the last chapter. _

_If you would like your story featured in the next chapter leave a review and let me know what story you would like me to review. So until next chapter..._

* * *

"No, you'd want to go to the left. Fake them out, then dash right," Alcina said. She and Draco were pouring over an old Slytherin team strategy book as they sit eating breakfast on the patio. Yvette and Lule watched them intently.

"I normally would just grab the broom tail to slow them down," said Draco pretending to reach his arm out. Alcina lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Blagging! That's a foul! You can't do that!"

"Yes you can. I've done it plenty of times."

Alcina grunted and grabbed the copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' sitting in Draco's quidditch bag. She flipped through the thin book and quickly found what she was looking for. She cleared her throat dramatically.

"'Fouls. Blagging. Applies to all players. The act of seizing the opponents broom tail to slow or hinder them…' So there." She made to put the book away but Draco grabbed it, read the passage, and threw it over his shoulder.

"I tend to not follow the rules."

"You know, I 'ave never understood why witches like quidditch so much." It was Yvette, she spoke as she stirred her tea. "It seems rather silly."

"Yes," said Lule. "Why would you want to be beaten up over nothing at all?"

Alcina and Draco just stared at them. Alcina spoke first.

"Like either of you have ever tried to play before."

"No, and I 'ave no intention to," Yvette pulled her sunglasses, resting on her head, over her eyes.

Alcina snickered and nudged Draco in the side. "That's because she nearly failed flying lessons."

Yvette shot forward, her sunglasses slipping down her nose. "Listen 'ere you 'orrid creature. I could fly circles around you."

"Are you challenging me to a quidditch match, Yvette? A two on two perhaps?"

Yvette's face paled. "That's what I thought," Alcina said. She and Draco turned back to his strategy diagrams.

"Alright. Two on two."

"I call Draco," Alcina said. Yvette grabbed Lule by the arm and hauled her up.

"We will need brooms," Lule said sheepishly.

"I think I've got that covered," Draco said.

* * *

About twenty minutes into the match of 'the first to 100 points' Alcina had already scored fifty of them leaving almost no chance for Yvette and Lule to catch up. She was a chaser after all and with Draco's sticky keeper fingers he was able to stop all the attempts Yvette and Lule made to score.

It was rather pitiful, Alcina thought, the attempt that the duo was making to try to play quidditch. Lule, though a decent flyer, had the hardest time saving the quaffe when Alcina went to score and catching it when Yvette threw it to her. While Yvette had a better knowledge of the game but had nearly fallen off her broom three times and completely fallen off once. However, Alcina was sure the urge to beat her was keeping Yvette going.

Alcina hurtled down the pitch surrounded by woods toward the goal posts. She could see the panic in the posture of both Lule and Yvette as she gained ground. She set her eyes on the posts and was suddenly pushed sideways by an invisible force. The quaffle fell from her grip and from below she saw Lule make a fumbling catch, but a catch none the less, and head back to the other goal posts Draco was guarding. Yvette followed closely behind her.

Shocked Alcina turned hard and followed them. Draco meanwhile wasn't paying attention to what the girls were doing, perhaps assuming that Alcina would make the goal easily.

Once close enough to the goal posts Lule, with a likeness of giant strength, launched the quaffle through the air. Alcina watched as the too fast ball hurtled towards Draco, who turned just in time for the quaffle to make smashing contact with his nose. He screamed. Not the shout that Alcina would have expected but a truly terrified scream that caused the hair on her arms stand up. Draco slid off the back of his broom and dropped from the sky. Lule and Yvette were frozen on their wooden perches. Alcina dove for him and was only able to wrap an arm around his shoulder to protect his head before he hit the ground.

Draco curled his legs to his chest as Alcina laid him gently against the grass. He looked absolutely pitiful with blood streaming from his nose and tears from his eyes.

"Oh Merlin, Merlin! It hurts so bad!" Draco whined trying to cradle his face and not touch his nose at the same time.

"It's probably not even broken," Alcina said, then Draco turned his head to her and she could see that the straight, angular shape of his nose was now rather crooked. "Nope, that is definitely broken."

Draco's eyes widened and he moaned. "Just make it stop hurting!"

"I can't. I don't know how!" Alcina wiped at the tears rolling down the sides of his face trying not to get anywhere close to his nose. Lule and Yvette were suddenly standing around her. Yvette pushed Alcina aside into the grass and took Draco's face in one hand and had her ash wand in the other.

With out a word she quickly straightened Draco's nose out with her fingers, with much struggle on Draco's part, and touched her wand to his face quickly muttering an incantation. After she had finished Draco stared at her in shock, touched his nose, then more shock.

"It feels that same," he said quietly. Alcina sat in the grass behind the three of them, where Yvette and pushed her, feeling rather defeated. Lule pounced Draco with an exhausting string of apologies that he waved off. "At least Yvette was here to fix me."

Yvette stood and walked over to Alcina while Draco was still inspecting his nose and Lule was still apologizing.

"I may not be very good at Quidditch, Alcina Valcon. But at leest I can take care of people," Yvette spit, looking down her nose at Alcina who dropped her head. Clouds began to roll in like the sky knew when to mimic Alcina's moods. A light rain began to fall from the sky.

"We probably should head back," Draco said standing now. Yvette and Lule went to fetch their brooms where they had landed a ways off. Draco walked over to Alcina and helped her to her feet.

"Al, I-" But Draco couldn't finish. Alcina had already run over to her broom in the grass and was taking off into the sky back towards the manor.

* * *

The rain hammered against the windows of Alcina's bedroom. The darkening of the sky hadn't turned out to be connected to Alcina's feelings but rather the threat of a now full out thunderstorm. Alcina tossed and turned between her silky sheets trying to shake her bad mood.

During dinner all Yvette could talk about was how she had heroically fixed Draco's nose with her extensive knowledge of the healing arts. Lucius was absolutely thrilled with her retelling, where she left out Lule's fault in throwing the quaffle in the first place. Narcissa had fussed over Draco, making sure his nose was still perfect, and it was.

The one thing that was stressed, however, was the fact that Alcina had done nothing about it. Yvette had done an eerily accurate rendition of Alcina's nonchalance in regards to Draco's broken nose. Draco sat there in absolute silence. He just stared at his plate of food unless his mother was trying to look at his nose.

In truth Alcina had felt horrible that she couldn't do anything to help Draco while he was basically crying in her arms. She hadn't liked that feeling of helplessness. But on the other hand he hadn't even tried to stop Yvette from mocking her. And now it was keeping her up.

Alcina rolled over once more and found a comfortable spot on the bed. Just as she thought she was going to fall asleep a warm body slid into bed next to her.

"Mind if I stay here, Drakie? The lightening is frightening," the figure said and grabbed hold of Alcina's chin.

Alcina nearly jumped to the ceiling. Then she realized what may have been a murder was actually Lule looking for Draco.

"Sorry, Yager, but I think you have the wrong Drakie," Alcina hissed. Lule fell from the bed in surprise.

"I thought this was Draco's room," she said from the floor.

"Erm, No," Alcina said trying to think fast. "His room is on the first floor, parallel to the patio and adjacent to the kitchen." As the words fell from Alcina's mouth she could tell they made no sense.

"Oh," Lule said, "Narcissa didn't show us his room down there."

"Probably wanted to let him keep his privacy."

"Well thanks for letting me know then." Lule then nervously stalked out of the room to continue her search. Alcina, who had decided that she was no longer going to get any sleep, thought she should let Draco know that the duo may be out for his hide.

Alcina slipped from her bed once she was sure Lule was well on her way to the kitchen. Even in the summer the night air held a chill, Alcina noticed, as she crept across the hall. She knocked on Draco's door lightly. No answer…

She pushed the door open and peeped her head into the dark room and with her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could just make out a lump on the bed. Alcina padded across the plush rug and shook Draco's shoulder lightly.

"Mmmmm," Draco moaned angrily and rolled over.

"Draco, wake up."

Draco turned his head up to her, his eyes barely open.

"Come for a midnight snog, have you?"

"You're lucky I wasn't Lule. She would have jumped on you," Alcina said.

At the comment Draco sat up, looking not so sure about that comment.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just falling asleep when Lule slipped herself into my bed saying things like frightening lightening." Alcina sat down on the bed next to him. Draco let out an airy laugh. "It's not funny she nearly scared the living Merlin out of me."

"Oh don't worry little girl. I'll protect you from the evil step witches."

"Shut up," Alcina said and pushed Draco's shoulder lightly. He smiled. There was a knock on the door.

Both of them froze sitting on Draco's bed and waited.

"Draco," Yvette's voice floated through the thick wood of the door. "Draco? Are you awake?"

"Get under the bed," Alcina said while pushing Draco over the side of his mattress.

"What?" He tried to keep himself from falling on to the rug.

"Just trust me, alright?" Draco looked at Alcina incredulously but slid himself under the bed nonetheless. Alcina tucked herself under the duvet and lay still, pretending to sleep.

Just as Alcina had expected Yvette swung the door to Draco's room open with a single short creak. Alcina listened as Yvette shifted across to the bed and sat near the pillow.

"Oh Draco, the thunderstorm ees frightening me. I can not sleep," Yvette said and placed her hand on top of Alcina's head.

Alcina made an exaggerated move to shake herself awake causing Yvette to jump back.

"What are you doing in my room, Yvette?" Alcina hissed at her. She saw that Yvette's eyes had gone as wide as the moon in the sky.

"W-wwhat are you doing een Draco's room?" Yvette stuttered.

"You mean my room? This is my room. Now please go away so I can go back to sleep." Alcina heard Draco sputtering beneath her and coughed to cover it up.

Yvette stood. "I'm sorry?" was all she said as she left the room. Once the door had clicked behind her Draco appeared next to Alcina.

"Brilliant," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Alcina winked at him then disapparated. She was back in her own room now for she was sure that Yvette would check there too. Alcina tucked herself into the bed just as the door was pushed open. She heard Yvette creep across the floor just as she had in Draco's room and sit near the pillow. Yvette rested her hand on Alcina's back.

Alcina jerked abruptly and hitched herself into a glowering crouch. She tried to keep a straight face when she saw Yvette's stunned face.

"W-wha, 'ow, where did you come from!" Yvette was standing again.

Alcina stared at her blankly before she spoke. "This is where I sleep, Yvette. Say it with me. Sleeeeeeep."

"I-I theenk I may be hallucinating," Yvette said and walked from the room. Alcina apparated back to Draco's room where she ushered him back under the bed. And sure enough Yvette found her way back there and was even more confused to find Alcina in the bed again. At the end of it Yvette had gone back and forth six times only to find Alcina in every bed she looked in.

When Yvette had finally left Alcina signaled Draco to come out from his hiding spot.

"I thought she'd never stop," he said.

"Yeah, apparating was staring to get me dizzy." Draco laughed at that. They both paused. "Hey Draco."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you when your nose was broken. I just panicked then flew off. I feel awful." Alcina looked down at her hands as she fiddled with Draco's duvet.

"What? Al, you were the one who swooped down to rescue me before my brains splattered everywhere. The two of them just sat and stared while my convulsing body plummeted towards the ground."

"You didn't say anything though. To your parents I mean." Alcina looked him in the face now.

"That would have gone over well. 'Yvette may have fixed my nose but Alcina saved me from probably dying.' My father would have thought it a dig at him for putting down Yvette and my mother would have lost it and never let me ride a broom again if she thought my life was in danger."

"So you tried to keep a low profile by letting Yvette drag me through the mud? For what? So you could keep riding your broom?"

"What? Like you wouldn't do anything to keep playing quidditch," Draco spat.

"Not if I was throwing my friends under the Knight Bus, I wouldn't." Alcina shot up, enraged. "As long as you feel all sunshine and unicorns who cares about anyone else, right!" And with that Alcina stormed out leaving Draco with his mouth hanging open. An apology half on his lips.


End file.
